Topical formulations for application to the skin take a variety of forms, ranging from dry powders, such as talc and corn starch, to liquids, such as lotions or creams, to solids or semi-solids, such as antiperspirants. Each of these forms provides certain advantages to the users which may determine the selection of the products incorporating the formulations.
Powder formulation based products typically provide a dry light feel when applied to the skin. In addition, the powder formulation may absorb skin surface moisture and/or oils and other bodily fluids, as well as deliver actives or agents to provide moisturization, odor control, lubrication, antimicrobial, and anti-irritant properties, to name a few. Typically, powder formulations comprise talc and/or corn starch alone or in combination with additional ingredients, such as fragrance, dimethicone, esters, zinc oxide, titanium dioxide, iron oxides, anti-caking agent, antioxidants, ultraviolet absorbents, etc., to provide actual or perceived benefits to the skin.
The powder formulation based products are typically applied to the skin in the form of a dusting powder or inside of an absorbent article as a dry powder form. Because these powder formulations are light, loose particles, relatively speaking, and have a relatively small particle size, application of the powder formulation may be difficult to control. Even with careful application, the powder formulations tend to form a dust cloud, causing deposits of the powder formulations over a larger area than the intended application target. Additionally, this dust cloud may cause an inhalation or aspiration health hazard, especially to young children and respiratory compromised individuals, such as those with asthma or chronic pulmonary diseases, leading to serious health situations or even death. Use of powder formulation based products by such individuals is strongly discouraged.
Cream and lotion formulation based products typically provide a smooth comfortable application as well as leaving the skin feeling moisturized or otherwise improved. While easier to use and control application of than powder formulations, the cream and lotion formulation based products may leave a wet feeling and/or greasy residue feeling on the skin or may not work well with a variety of skin types, such as oily skin.
In order to overcome the problems associated with the use of powder formulations and cream or lotion formulations, many formulators have developed liquid powder formulations that may be applied to the skin in the form a liquid, spray, and/or roll-on. However, some of the liquid powder formulations tend to dry slowly, leave a sticky or gummy feeling on the skin, during and/or after application of the formulations, or may not contain adequate amounts of powder to provide a powdery dry feeling on the skin. To reduce the transformation time of the liquid powder formulation from a liquid phase to a powder phase, the liquid powder formulations incorporate a volatile carrier into which the powder is suspended, such as an alcohol or volatile silicones or hydrocarbons. However, such volatile carriers may have a negative impact on skin health, such as dissolving or removing the natural lipid barrier of the skin, especially on compromised skin, such as chapped and chaffed skin or skin exhibiting diaper rash or dermatitis, rashes, hydration dermatitis, and other skin conditions.
Fast drying stable liquid powder formulations are needed to provide skin protection, reduced skin surface wetness and/or oiliness, lubrication and a dry powdery feel and/or appearance on the skin after application as well as providing a visual cue of skin dryness.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a stable fast drying aqueous, non-alcoholic liquid powder formulation.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an aqueous, non-alcoholic skin protectant liquid powder formulation.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an aqueous, non-alcoholic liquid powder formulation that provides reduced skin surface wetness and/or oiliness after application after application of the formulation.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide an aqueous, non-alcoholic liquid powder formulation that provides a dry powdery feel and/or appearance on the skin after application of the formulation.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide an aqueous, non-alcoholic liquid powder formulation that provides a visual cue of skin dryness.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the application of a powder, delivered as an aqueous, non-alcoholic liquid, in a controlled manner, to provide skin protection, lubrication, a dry look, and a powdery skin feel.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description below.